Backstab
by TakeitOff123
Summary: They've been friends since her debut on Monday Night Raw-but why would she backstab her friend in the back?
1. Chapter 1

"Alright—is it just me or something is going to happen tonight?" Asked Haylie. She was in her locker room along with her best friend Sydney—and Haylie was getting ready for her Divas title defense against Nexus 2.0 leader Vanessa.

"What do you mean?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know—I've been getting these bad vibes lately," Haylie said. "But I guess it's just me being a little crazy, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, just you being a little bit crazy," Sydney said. "But anyways, you got nothing to worry about, I mean, you're going to retain your belt against Vanessa like you normally do," She added.

"Yeah you're right," Haylie said, but she _did _have a bad feeling in the pit in her stomach about something. "Sydney," Alison said as she knocked on the locker room door and entered the locker room. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked.

"Sure," Sydney said as her and Alison walked out of the locker room to talk. Haylie took a sigh of her breath and sat on the couch, thinking about how exactly to win the match against Vanessa—she beaten her many times before, a couple of times for the Divas Championship—but this time, she feels like there is something more that she got to do to beat the blonde from Manchester.

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall, and it is for the Divas Championship. Introducing first, the challenger, from Manchester, England Vanessa!"

_**She can't hide no matter how hard she tries  
Her secret disguise behind her lies  
And at night she cries away her pride  
With eyes shut tight, staring at her inside  
All her friends know why she can't sleep at night  
All her family asking if she's all right  
All she wants to do is get rid of this hell  
But all she's gotta do is stop kidding herself.**_

_Carousel _by _Linkin Park _started as Vanessa came out to the ring, wearing a Nexus 2.0 t-shirt, a Nexus 2.0 armband, Machine Blue Destroy Denim Shirts and Brown Strap Tanker Boots. When she entered the ring, she scowled at the audience then waited for her opponent.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And her opponent, from Long Island, New York she is the current Divas Champion and she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _started as Haylie made her usual entrance wearing a Black Stud Buckle Corset, Levi's 524 Skinny Jeans, Converse All Star Grey Plaid High Tops, with the Divas Championship in her right hand and the WWE Championship around her stomach. When she slid into the ring, she threw a peace sign to the WWE Universe, gave the ref her title belts and when he was done raising the Divas belt for the WWE Universe to see, he signalled for the bell to ring for the match to begin.

**FF Towards the End**

When Haylie was close to winning the match by performing Surgical Free on Vanessa, but she was distracted by fellow Nexus 2.0 members Brianna & Ashley, so Haylie walk to them two and told them to get out of here, you have no business being there and she didn't know that the ref was being distracted by Vanessa because she felt something smack hard at the back on her skull. Few minutes later, she was put back in the ring and Vanessa pinned her for the one two three.

"Here is your winner and the NEW Divas Champion Vanessa!"

Her theme started up as the ref handed Vanessa the Divas Championship as her, Brianna, Ashley and the person to smacked the championship to the back of Haylie's head was standing overtop of the fallen ex-champion and each had a smirk on her face.

_**Few Moments Later**_

"Oh god, what happened?" Haylie asked as she was suddenly conscious and holding her head in pain.

"You lost the Divas Championship," Her brother Josh said as he realized that his sister is not "dead" as he thought a few moments earlier.

"Alright then where am I Mr. Smarty Pants?" Haylie asked.

"My locker room," Josh replied.

"Alright, then how did I lose the championship?" Haylie asked.

"Well someone basically bashed the championship to the back of your head, then Vanessa pinned you and yeah," Josh said.

"Damnit, I knew she was going to use the cheap way to win the belt," Haylie said, suddenly having anger boiled up in her body.

"Yeah—but hey, you got your rematch clause, right?" Josh asked.

"Yeah that _is _true," Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"Miss Trudel," A stagehand said as she walked into the locker room. "You're being called for an interview with Chris in five," then walked away.

"Well, I gotta head out, see ya," Haylie said as she got off of the sofa carefully then walked out of the locker room, still holding her head.

"Haylie, can I have a word with you for a few minutes?" Raw backstage interviewer Chris asked as he walked up to the Punk Diva who was sitting on a crate holding her head.

"Yeah sure Chris, what's up?" Haylie asked.

"How do you feel that you've lost your Divas championship to the leader of Nexus 2.0 by her having Brianna and Ashley come down to the ring and distract you, then her distracting the ref, having someone come and bash you over the head with the Divas Championship which she then won a few minutes later?" Chris asked.

"Well—I hate people that win Championships the cheap way, like, if you wanna win the championship, you gotta win the actual way, not some cheap idiotic way. And oh, Vanessa, if you're watching this, I'm coming after my championship which you blantly stole you no good blonde bitch," then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **One person's theme song is changed just for this story :D

_**Next Week**_

It was next Monday—and Haylie was sitting in her own locker room getting ready for a match against Tori and she was also watching a promo with Nexus 2.0. "Great—they're annoying as New Nexus," Haylie muttered as she put on her Eyes Set to Kill Big Logo Pullover Hoodie because she's too lazy to pick out a shirt just yet, then she sat on the couch and watched the promo.

"_Yes, it is true, last week I, because the new Divas Champion after beating that little blonde moron known as Haylie Trudel," Vanessa stated. Nexus 2.0 were in the ring in a formal line, it was Caitlyn, Emily, Samantha, Vanessa in the middle, then it was Brianna, Ashley and Alexis on the other side of the blonde, and the six other members of Nexus 2.0 were smiling that their leader is now the Divas Champion._

"_Now—ever since then, I've been hearing from people since there was some masked person that came out to the ring last week and purposefully made me win the match—and all I gotta say is, that that person didn't need to come out to the ring and made me win the match—I could've won it by myself, but hey, if she wanted to get out of there and make me win the match a little bit faster, I said hey, all the power to her."_

"_But V," Brianna said, deciding to speak. "did you hear that the girl that made you win the covenant Divas Championship wants to reveal who she is exactly?" She asked._

_Vanessa thought about it for a few moments before saying, "Now that you mention it, she does, hey, girl, get your butt down to this ring, we also have some offering for you," Then waited for a few minutes before a theme song started, and when it did, the WWE Universe was confused trying to figure out who the person is._

_**And I and I and I and I can feel the needle break, up inside my veins. They try  
to tell me I'm insane, but they made me that way. So come and take me away  
from this monster that you've made of me. I feel like dying, erasing all of these memories…**_

"Great, must be some emo chick," Haylie commented with a little laugh but when she saw the person—her eyes went wide.

_Wearing a black t-shirt with the words "you scare me—but in a good way—an insane clown with a chainsaw type of way", Chor Purple and White Piping Pants and Berry Gold Zebra and Leopard Platform Heels, Sydney was walking down the ramp, hearing the mixed reactions from the WWE Universe because they didn't know exactly whether to cheer or to boo the Canadian. When she entered the ring, she grabbed a microphone and then Vanessa asked, "S-Sydney? You're the one who made me win the Divas Championship?"_

_Sydney was silent before saying, "Yes. Yes Vanessa, I was the one who made you have the Divas Championship,"_

"_But, but I thought you and Sydney were the best of friends?" Vanessa asked._

"_Yeah. But before your match last week, something clicked in my mind and saying, Haylie has had the Divas Championship for too long now, too the point where she acts like a bitch about it, and then someone that is more deserving than her should get the title belt, and then the most deserving person for the championship belt should be the wonderful leader known as Vanessa," Sydney said._

"_Aw thank you Sydney—but I know there's more to that, so spill it," Vanessa said._

"_Alright fine. Ever since me and Haylie had been friends, she's been taking all of the spotlight, and I've been quoted as 'riding her coattails', so I decided to step out into my own spotlight," Sydney said._

"_Wow. That's really inspirational, it really touched my heart," Alexis said a little bit sarcastically._

"_Shut up Alexis, did I tell to you speak?" Vanessa asked._

"_No,"_

"_Then shut your mouth. Anyways, I'm glad that you decided to do something to get away from that blonde slut, and for that, you really inspired me for you to be even make more of an impact by joining the ranks of Nexus 2.0. What do you say?" Vanessa asked._

_Sydney thought about it for a few minutes before replying, "Yeah," Then the fans instantly booed her response._

"_That's perfect. I kind of figured that you would say yeah, so we got this for you to make it official," Vanessa said then first Brianna took out a Nexus 2.0 t-shirt and handed it to the redhead. Sydney looked at it for a few moments before putting it on. _

"_Oh perfect," Vanessa said. "It looks cute on you. Now, to make it official _official," _She said then motioned Samantha to hand Sydney the Nexus 2.0 armband. Sydney took the armband into her own hands, looked at it then placed it in her left bicep, making her an official member of Nexus 2.0_

Haylie was now officially pissed off. How the hell can her own best friend backstab her in the back and join the group that they were trying to destroy? Haylie walked out of the locker room because after the promo it was her match and when she grabbed her WWE Championship, she was walking to the gorilla position then she met up with Sydney. All that could come out of her mouth was, "How the fuck could you do that to me Copeland? You know what? I always knew you would backstab me in the back. I just didn't know that you would do it like this," Then walked away.

_**1,2,3  
Not only you and me  
Got one eighty degrees  
And I'm caught in between  
Countin'  
1,2,3  
Peter, Paul & Mary  
Getting' down with 3P  
Everybody loves ***  
Countin'**_

"This Divas match is scheduled for one fall. Already in the ring, from Hollywood, California Emly!"

_3 _by _Britney Spears _was playing as Emily was wearing a Nexus 2.0 t-shirt, a Nexus 2.0 armband, Super Short Green Leopard Bow Petticoat and Black Stud and Strap low Moto Boots, then her opponet's theme started.

_**There's a place downtown  
Where the freaks all come around  
It's a hole in the wall  
It's a dirty free for all**_

"And her opponent, from Long Island, New York she is the WWE Champion Haylie Trudel!"

_Take it Off _started as Haylie went out wearing a Invader Zim Gir I Dunno LOL Girls T-Shirt, Light Blue Baked Destroyed Skinny Jeans, Demonia Staked Strap Boots and the WWE Championship on her stomach. When she slid in the ring, she threw the peace sign, handed the ref the WWE Championship then he signalled for the match to begin.

**FF Towards the End**

After a hurtful looking Surgical Free, Haylie pinned Emily for the one two three. "Here is your winner, Haylie Trudel!"

After she was announced the winner, the ref handed her the title belt and Haylie quickly exited the ring and headed to the back, ready to kick some Canadian ass.


End file.
